Talk:Hanabi Hyūga
When did she use Gentle Fist? Sorry..just can't remember :| :I don't think we ever seen her doing it, but her father, Hiashi, said sometime that she had more talent for it then Hinata. Jacce 07:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes BUT that is not a proof that she can actually use Gentle Fist. As a hyuga she might be able to use Byakugan but it does not mean she can use Gentle Fist :| -- Even though it isn't proof, Hiashi did mention that every Hyuga should be able to do at least Gentle Fist (unless the curse mark jutsu prevents from doing that), also, for gameplay reasons; she is seen using Gentle Fist in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. --Rasengan888 16:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::In addition, her father could be wrong as well. When was the last time (or indeed the first time) Hanabi did something which Hinata could not? ;-) I guess Kishimoto forgot about character development in the Hyuga family some time after the Chunnin exams :-D True, Neji became a Jonin and Hinata also improved her Byakugan's range and all that, but there is no mention of what happened to Hanabi. Many of my friends don't even remember who is Hanabi. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 07:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) *Still looking at the fact that we had never seen her use it it should not be on her jutsu list.+game jutsu don't count Kadaj22(Archemon) 15:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) remember only branch family members gets the curse seal she is a main branch though so she doesnt have it and there is no proof that she has gentle fist :And also remember that a branch member dosen't get the seal untill the next main member turns three, which mean = when Hinata's child turns three. Jacce 21:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::That doesnt matter just because she never used it doesnt mean she cant use it, also if u read the article, she might not get the cursed seal, and why would the makers give her jentle fist in naruto ultimate ninja 3 if she doesnt have it at all?(huntergun9) ::::This conversation is irrelevant anyways. The Jutsu box is for listing somewhat-unique Jutsu that a character is known to use. Whether or not it's possible that someone knows a clan jutsu is completely irrelevant because the box is only for listing jutsu that we've seen them use in the day to day episodes. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 21, 2009 @ 22:24 (UTC) ::::We cannot say that someone can use a technique because "Just because we have not seen them use it does not mean they cannot use it". If that were so, I would be very well justified in saying that Hanabi can use Sage Mode and the Six Paths of Pain. :-D Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 07:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Branch on the hyuga clan page it says that she's mane branch. But isn't she side branch? :Technicly she is a side branch, but since Hyuga has been undergoing some modifications about the branches it is a littel unclear. Jacce 17:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, if the Hyūga clan follows the same structure as traditional Japanese clans, then she would still be a member of the main house. As a daughter of a main house member, she'll remain a main house member as well, until she gets married. Afterwards, she'll belong to the family she married into, be it a branch house or outsider family. ::Well, since it seems the Hyūga are pretty gender equal, it is also possible she would be allowed to start her own branch house. Still, until she gets married, she's a main house member. --ShounenSuki 00:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) i dont think hinabi will ever receive a curse mark, because she is not branch family. im pretty sure that hiashi-hizashi were exceptions to the simply because they were identical twins [ which is why this fact is emphasized in the manga/anime]. if they were not identical twins it seems more like that they would have both been main family[ because there is no rule on how many siblings per family can be admitted into the main or branch family that we have seen], but their awkward timing of birth made them suitable leaders for both the main and branch families. of course this is only speculated, because the actual organization of the families has always been ill defined Iowndisciti (talk) 18:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::You didn't read the above conversation, did you? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Screen time could we add in the trivia that despite having one line and very little screen time she still makes alot of game appearences wut? (reguarding abilities section) i thought neji's byakugan would always be weaker than hinata or hanabi's because he cant fully train it like they can. And also i thought that their father hiashi favoured hanabi because she was progressing more than hinata at her age, not because of a stronger byakugan. So thats why i changed hinata and neji around, but someone changed it back.Shelldone (talk) 16:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) He can train it, being a branch member only means that his Byakugan will be sealed when he dies, that a main branch member can fry his brain with a special seal, and that he isn't permitted to learn some of the clan's techniques. One of them even said that the Hyūga blood in Neji was thicker than usual. That and being a genius is why he was able to reverse-engineer main branch exclusive techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 16:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ohh, well i knew all of that except he can fully train it... But on the hyuga article it says neji can see up to at least 800 meters whereas hinata can see up to at least 10 km (10 000 m) so hinata's byakugan would still be stronger than nejis right? like thats basically the only strength the byakugan can have because other than that, they all see chakra, all see nearly 360. And what about the other thing i said about hanabi? "And also i thought that their father hiashi favoured hanabi because she was progressing more than hinata at her age, not because of a stronger byakugan."--Shelldone (talk) 16:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) "At least" doesn't mean they can't see beyond that, Neji looked for the fuda papers and found them in a distance up to 800 meters, that doesn't mean he can't see even further. If it was further away, Neji would simply have looked further. About Hanabi, I remember him telling something about her progress during a flashback during Hinata's match against Neji, though I don't remember the exact words. It was during Neji's fight with Naruto in the third part of the exam that Hiashi said that Hanabi was stronger than Hinata, but weaker than Neji. Omnibender - Talk - 16:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh of course "at least" doesnt mean they cant see beyond that... thats why its used lol. And he can see at least up to 1300 m. But even so, yeah neji can train his byakugan, he cant fully train it like hinata can, hence the main branch only jutsu's ( yes he was able to learn it by himself but that doesnt mean he can bypass the seal and train his byakugan fullly). And yeah i remember that part too but not the exact words, but i dont think it was about the byakugan, i think it was about progress at that age. thats why he has more faith in hanabi. I just thought it would be more suitable to switch hinata and neji, or even editing the whole thing would be better, since it might not even be about byakugan strength--Shelldone (talk) 16:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) My turn to say "uhhh". They never said that the seal makes the Byakugan of the wearer weaker, all it does is seal the eyes upon death, or destroy brain cells if a main branch member activates it with a special seal. It does nothing at all to the user's regular use of the eye as far as available information is concerned. Plus, the techniques they use are taijutsu, the Byakugan only shows them where to strike. Hiashi was impressed that Neji could see the tenketsu, something that few people can do it. Hinata may have a greater known range, but she can't see tenketsu, all the techniques that involve attacking the tenketsu she has ever used were anime only. Omnibender - Talk - 16:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) yes. and i thought tenketsu were pressure points, and i thought hinata has a halved version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, which would require to see tenketsu in order to close them. And she can expell chakra from other chakra points in her body, demonstrated by breaking free when she was unable to move (i cant remember if it was either rope or that bee stuff). Youre making this into something its not, Its stated everywhere, on hinatas article, the hyuga article... Hinata has a stronger byakugan than neji. Now either we should edit the section or switch hinata and neji around. --Shelldone (talk) 23:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Tenketsu are points along the chakra network through which chakra is released. Hinata's Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms was in the Three Tails filler arc, it's not canon. Just because she's able to expel chakra through all her tenketsu, it doesn't mean she can see them, she doesn't have to see them to use them. Bee wax was in a pre timeskip filler, also not canon. You're the one who's trying to change what Hinata's father said, not me. Hinata was never said to be stronger than Neji, she was just shown to be able to see further than Neji, which doesn't equal to Neji being unable to see just as far. Omnibender - Talk - 00:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean its not canon? Its the anime, of course it is. So kishi just makes it up and its not genuine? An example of something thats not canon is the movies, or video games. Alot of things have happened in anime thats not in manga, or vice versa. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms. Notable quotes: "This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move." AAANNDD " It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective." Kakashi even said byakugan can see tenketsu (which means all byakugan), and that sharingan cant. When neji pulled her sleeve up to expose her arm, hinata knew right away what neji was doing from the beginning. And im not trying to change his words lol. Hiashi said that in the chunin exams. alot of time has passed and hinata used her more powerful byakugan when? oh right, after the timeskip. I re-watched it and read the manga and all he said was neji being more powerful than hinata, and even more powerful than hanabi. Nothing about whos byakugan was better. Just because you think neji is superior in everything compared to hinata, doesnt mean she doesnt have strengths too. Youre assuming neji can see farther when really, we dont know. Hinata can see 10 000 meters ahead because she trained it to focus in a straight line. And we also dont know if she too can see further than that. I wasnt saying hinata was stronger than neji, I said hinata's byakugan is better, Just like it says in the hinata article, and byakugan article. Now like i said before, it would be better to edit it excluding whos byakugan was more powerful (Because that wasnt what was said) and that hanabi was progressing more than hinata at her age, but not more than neji. --Shelldone (talk) 09:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) There are anime-only plots and plot elements, Kishimoto only makes the manga, so everything that is not in it or in data/fan/artbooks is not to be taken as canon. Anime only arcs are not be considered as high up as manga. The overwhelming majority of things that happen in the manga happen in the anime, the ones that don't are most of the time due to censhorship. The Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms happened in an anime only arc, so unless a reliable source says that Kishimoto himself was responsible for that arc, that technique is not canon. Kakashi said the Byakugan can be used to see the tenketsu, not that all Byakugan can. As far as Byakugan goes, I consider an important member of the clan to know more about its kekkei genkai than an outsider. Neji attacked the pathway in Hinata's arm, they never explicitly said it was the tenketsu. Regardless of what happens, at the time Hiashi commented on Hanabi's strength, he said she was weaker than Neji and stronger than Hinata. Trying to update the way you want would be the same as saying that pre timeskip Naruto was stronger than Minato because he managed to use nature manipulation on the Rasengan after the timeskip. I'm not saying that Hinata doesn't have strength, I'm just saying that just because we don't know how far he can see, that doesn't mean he's weaker. What needs to be there is that Hiashi mentioned: that at the time of the Chunin exams, Hanabi was more skilled than Hinata at her age, but less skilled than Neji at her age. What happened to them later is irrelevant as far as Hiashi's comparison at the moment is concerned. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah i understand the point of comparing the new to the old, but at that point i was on a different topic, about hinata using tenketsu. not about hanabi. And yeah i re-read/watched it, he said byakugan can see tenketsu. I think hinata(and other hyuga im assuming) couldnt attack the chakra point because it has to do with accuracy since theyre so tiny as a needle(but could still see them), and thats where neji succeeded, even he missed a couple times, like when fighting with naruto. But anyways it did say it was tenketsu that neji did to hinatas arm, thats where they explained what it is. And she knew what it was when he revealed what he did to her arm because she said "you did that from the beginning?" or something like that. And even filler arcs have impact on manga doesnt it? like the manga would have to adapt to changes anime made, like that would be weird if manga denied any change the anime made, it just doesnt make sense. Like so far the only manga only jutsu hinata has is the gentle step twin lion fists, it doesnt make sense that she had no other jutsu before that. Like the anime just explains more and goes deeper i guess. Does it have to be considered canon if only kishi made it up? like hes only the manga author. And even though we dont know how far his byakugan can see, we have to take into consideration that she focused hers to see an outstanding 10k by focusing it. And that also she could have potential to see even further than that. So far we havnt seen neji do anything special with his byakugan like that. I know what hiashi said during chunin exams, and it didnt have anything to do with whos byakugan was better, i know he said that neji was alot stronger than her sister and even her. But didnt say that hanabi was more skilled than hinata. He said "Your older sister does not compare to him" and "and most likely more than you". idk if thats the right thing, it was right before neji and naruto started to fight. but i couldnt find anything that says hanabi was more skilled than hinata for her age but not more than neji.unless youre talking about the flashback when hiashi gave her to kurenai to become a genin. But yeah jeez all this talking for that little mistake that probably wouldnt ever be noticed. I just thought it was unfair for hinata to look alot weaker than her younger sister, when it really meant hanabi just progressed more for her age. --Shelldone (talk) 17:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well to fair for Hinata in the last Databook it mentions a latent hidden potential and that her potential had been diminished, because she finds being the heir to the clan as a burdern...so her weaknesses could be due to how she feels overburdened with responsibility. age? do u think time-skip shuld aply to hanabi Well, yeah. Of course, even though she hasn't appear yet.--'NinjaSheik' 01:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) uhm where was it stated that her byakugan is stronger than hinatas and weaker than nejis? thats kinda impossible since hinata's is stonger than neji's. Shes main branch so she has no limitations, and can see farther. (talk) 22:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :This was mentioned somewhere in Part I. Either by Hiashi, or in first databook. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually think this is a bit of a problem, I believe that there are alot of pages that are severely lacking in references. If something is on a page it should have a reference to correspond especially in the abilities and history sections. How would anyone besides the person who placed the info there know it was correct if it didn't have any reference to go along with it. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ideally it is something that would be done when information is added. However, we editors tend to assume readers are as familiar with the material as we are and thus already know when/where something is done/said. I try to add a reference when someone asks about it on the talk page (if I remember), but in cases like this where even the editors are not sure that is difficult. ''~SnapperT '' 00:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I see the problem. Well, I'll go look for the reference for this particular statement and a couple of others on other pages and try to add them. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 01:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just because hinata wasnt hitting his chakra points like he was hitting hers, doesnt mean her byakugan is weaker. She could still see them, but its the precision of hitting them she couldnt do at the time, like he could. when she lifted her sleeve up she knew right away what happened and what was going on. (talk) 03:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Where is her article? I don't see her article. What happened? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Still there for me. Omnibender - Talk - 18:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's firefox. -.- --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :::Also using Firefox, there for me still. Omnibender - Talk - 19:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Why isn't Hinata labled as her sister in the infobox? She isn't listed as Hinata's sister in the infobox in this article and on the Hinata article. What gives? Jobbo256 (talk) 05:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Infobox would be due to coding problems, if you look at Hiashi's infobox, Hinata isn't listed despite her infobox listing him as her father. Hanabi is mentioned on Hinata's page. TricksterKing (talk) 11:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Source? "Since she was considered more talented, and confident than her elder sister Hinata, their father decided to make Hanabi the heiress to the clan" Where is the source for this? As I understand it neither sister has been mentioned as being the heir directly. AkaShika (talk) 22:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Her databook profile. More on that here. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, right, I see. Thanks for clearing that up Omni, I would hate to have cause an argument like the one that went down in that link ^_^' AkaShika (talk) 00:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) /* Post timeskip look */ Post times kip look Her post time skip appearance revealed in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth(ch. 34), must it be mentionbet in trivia or info from this source are forbidden? Rage gtx (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2014 (UTC)